Revenge
by Devitto's girl
Summary: What happens when Lavi mess up and someone wants revenge. Parings Lavi x reader and Lenalee x Allen. Rated T because of some words people may think of them as cuss words


Devitto's girl: Ok I got bored so yea I am writing this little short story. Lavi can you do the disclaimer

Lavi: Devitto's girl doesn't own D gray man or you

Devitto's girl: I want to know why everyone calls you a rabbit Lavi. Oh yea you are still Allen's sister but your hair got cut short to the length of Allen's hair

It was the perfect plan to get back at Lavi. Yes Lavi you wanted revenge from him because of him you now have bunny ears and burning your room and stuff. *Flash back* "(Y/N)" Lavi shouted you ignored him because he set your room on fire burning all of your stuff you forcing you to wear Lavi's clothes (Lenalee, Allen and Kanda are on a mission and wouldn't be back for another week or so). All you could save was a small stuffed animal your mom gave you before she passed away. When he finally caught up to you he placed his hand on your shoulder "(y/n) please stop ignoring me I'm sorry I set your room on fire" he said "NO NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" you shouted at lavi as you ran away. "Damn what do I have to do so she will forgive me oh I know I will make her her favorite cake but, I will put some chemicals in it to make her happy" he said to himself. *Later * "(name) I made you a (favorite flavor of cake) cake" Lavi told you as he shoved the cake in front of you. "Thanks I guess Lavi" you said as you started to eat the cake. As soon as you ate the first piece of cake you started to feel a little bit weird but, you continued to eat until the cake was gone. "Lavi what did you put in that cake" you asked in a serious tone "Um maybe I put in a few chemicals in your cake so you would forgive me" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "YOU DID WHAT" you yelled at Lavi. He started to run and you started to chase him until you felt like you had to throw-up so you ran to the bathroom. You ran in to the first stall the feeling of throwing-up passed as soon as you reached the toilet. You quick exited the stall only to stop and look at yourself you and saw you had (hair color) rabbit ears you screamed at the top of your lungs it was so loud even Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda could hear it. *End of flash back* So to get back at Lavi you planed on turning him into the opposite gender. You heard someone walk down the hall you were waiting at as soon as he got in your line of vision you were going to splash him with the chemical but, the person wasn't Lavi it was Kanda. "Damn" you mumbled "What you doing (Y/N)" Lavi asked. He scared you causing you to jump and the chemical to spill all over you. Lavi watched as a random cloud of smoke came out of nowhere and engulfed you. After a minute or so the smoke dispersed you were about to yell at Lavi only to see him pointing at you in a state of shock. "What" you asked Lavi "(Y/N) you turned in to a boy and you look like Allen" Lavi said. "Well great" you said to yourself you heard Lenalee and Kanda coming and if you look like Allen "Lavi look at me" you said as soon as he faced you to jumped straight in to his arms and started to kiss him. Right as you started you heard Lenalee and Kanda stop and look at your back and Lavi's arms around you. You both we enjoying the kiss until Kanda said "Lavi is kissing bean sprout. LENALEE LAVI AND BEAN SPROUT ARE GAY" "ALLEN IS GAY BUT, I LOVE ALLEN" Lenalee shouted. The shouting caused Allen to walk out of his room to see what was going on. "What is going on" Allen asked "WAIT HOW ARE YOU HERE IF YOU ARE MAKING OUT WITH LAVI IF YOU ARE HERE" Kanda shouted. Lenalee just hugged Allen "Wait if someone who looks like me is making out with Lavi then LAVI GET OFF MY SISTER YOU PERVERT" Allen shouted at Lavi. You broke off and said "We are going have to try that again when I am a girl again" You whispered in Lavi's ear. He leaned over and huskily replied "Only if you become my girlfriend" you gave him a quick sweet kiss on his lips and said "does that answer you question" you walked off with the sounds of Lavi screaming out in pain as Allen made his life a living hell.


End file.
